


quiet moments in a busy life

by novictorieswithoutlove



Category: Gallagher Girls Series - Ally Carter
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Missing Scene, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23319925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novictorieswithoutlove/pseuds/novictorieswithoutlove
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin, folks.
Relationships: Zachary Goode/Cameron Morgan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	1. Prompt 8. Laying a gentle kiss to the back of the other’s hand

**Author's Note:**

> So it turns out that a human being can, in fact, get so bored as to be able to overcome writer’s block in the middle of the day and while not catastrophically sleep deprived (as is usually required for me to actually write down any of the things floating through my head). 
> 
> Quarantine sucks, but at least we’ve got internet, right?

Cammie woke slowly, with the pain in her body reduced to a dull ache. Whether that was due to painkillers or genuine healing, she didn’t much care. For the first time since she was shot, all her attention was on the uninjured side of her body. Namely, on her hand. She could feel her palm resting against another’s, and fingertips tracing across the back of her hand.

When she finally managed to open her eyes, she was entirely unsurprised to see Zach sitting at her bedside. He lifted her hand and pressed a gentle kiss to the back.

Cammie smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These drabbles have been brought to you by the following prompt list: https://displayheartcode.tumblr.com/post/613594936420564992/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts 
> 
> This’ll update as I get the motivation and inspiration to write more short fics. I’m going to mark this as complete because they’re all individual and completed prompts when I publish them, but I may add more later so go ahead and subscribe if you like these and want to see any future short fics in a similar vein.
> 
> (Edit: yes my username changed, and yes this is still me.)


	2. Prompt 20. Kissing in a stairwell, giving them an artificial height difference

They’d opted for the stairs when the elevators took too long to show. 

The elevators might be quicker, but the stairs had the benefit of privacy, Cammie thought, as she draped her arms over Zach’s shoulders. He stood two steps down from her, and seemed just as amused as her at their usual height difference being reversed. Cammie leaned down and kissed him, his arms encircling her waist.

One minute and thirty-seven seconds later, they were interrupted by Bex’s exasperated voice. 

“Seriously? The stairwell?”

Cammie’s cheeks pinked but Zach smirked. 

“Elevators too slow?”

“You’re slow,” she retorted, pushing past them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bex loves Cammie. Bex loves Zach. Bex does not love unexpectedly running into her best friends making out in the stairwell of their workplace. Pity Bex. This probably happens several times a month in various locales.


	3. Prompt 43. A kiss pressed to the top of the head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “But the senator glared at his wife and said, “Macey loves horses.”  
> “No, Macey hates horses,” Mrs. McHenry said, narrowing her eyes and glancing toward Bex and me as if to remind the senator not to contradict her in front of the help. “She fell off one and broke her arm.”
> 
> —I'd Tell You I Love You, But Then I'd Have to Kill You, chapter 3

James McHenry hurried into the dining room from the direction of his office. Seeing him, Macey perked up. He’d been gone often the last month, and she was glad to see him. 

“Morning, Daddy.”

“Morning, Macey. How was the riding lesson?”

“I broke my arm.”

“That’s nice, darling,” her father said absently, leaning down to kiss the top of her head on his way past. He left the dining room, and Macey heard him pause in the foyer for his coat before the door slammed shut.

Macey’s fork toyed with the eggs, now cold, on her plate.

“...I hate horses.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m picturing Macey as being around 8-10 years old here, aka Peak Horse Girl Phase years.
> 
> Poor Macey. Someone give this child a hug.


	4. idk Townsend just seems like a straight razor guy to me

At Blackthorne, everything had been bought in bulk. Soap, shampoo, and cheap disposable razors bought at rock bottom prices and rationed out among the boys who attended.

(Before Blackthorne didn’t bear thinking about.)

The first time Edward Townsend saw him use a disposable razor he’d harrumphed, promptly acquired a straight razor, then shown Zach how to use it. It was the first thing he’d learned exclusively from Townsend, and while the experience had been stiff with an undercurrent of mutual uncertainty, like everything else between them in those early months, Zach had kept the memory close to his heart since.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shock and surprise! A drabble not from the prompts list. This one is actually a preface/background to another fic I’m writing (which, yes, will be longer than this. I know y’all like the longer fics better than these little ones), so keep an eye out for that.


End file.
